Ask Alice
by VampireSa5m1993
Summary: So i had this idea not sure how everyone will respond and thats OK i just felt like doing something different from my fanfic norm. anyway the title says it all ask Alice. discontinued
1. Chapter 1

** ASK ALICE **

This is totally random just an idea that popped in my head. I was thinking about a paper I wrote in ninth grade where I had to pretend to be an advice columnist to Romeo and Juliet. So any way I was thinking about it and then I thought about what if Alice had her own advice column or something. So I decided to create one this isn't really a story just something I' would like to try. So here's how this is going to work each week I will post a topic you can than ask Alice a question about the topic or just anything you would want to ask Alice through review or pm and after I get so many I will post the column with answers and a new topic for discussion. Don't know what kind of a response I will get but like I said just wanted to try something new.

Sam

Hello Fan fiction world I am Alice Cullen and as a psychic and a vampire (let's keep quiet about that little fact please) I have a great insight into how things are gonna go. Less of course you all go changing your minds on me. Anyway. I have decided to try my hand at giving advice. Starting now I am your new fan fiction advice columnist. I will be here for you to ask questions or simply need someone to listen with an unbiased ear. To get you all started the first topic up for discussion is the big one everyone's been talking about lately. Is the world really going to end any time soon? Hmm I'm not sure but if you want my opinion well review this and ask me. Of course that's not all you can ask I'm here to talk about boys friends family anything you can think of I will do my best to answer honestly truthfully. So with that said review away!

Love Alice


	2. aa side note

** Ask Alice side note **

I just have a side note to add something I forgot to mention before. As this is a discussion column or whatever you want to call it I will on occasion make reference to things said in reviews and such so I need everyone to do me a huge favor if you don't want to be mentioned by name if I should like to quote you please tell me in some way also if you don't want me to refer to you at all please let me know basically please so there is no issue let me know whether I can refer and or quote you etc., etc. In the column.

Thanks so much

Sam and Alice


	3. ask alice 1

Even though this isn't a story it is an interactive advice column I still have to do this every once in a while.

Disclaimer I own nothing but my thoughts and opinions and words of wisdom Lol everything else belongs to its respective owner.

Ask Alice Column 1

OK so I am so glad that I got a response to this I didn't think I would so yay! reviews are so awesome and I really liked reading what you guys wrote so as I mentioned before this is an experiment something I wanted to try out and see where it went and so far I'm really happy with where it is going and I have some ideas for the future of the ask Alice column. But for now I just want to give a clear lay out of how this is going to work. I will do this twice a week not sure which days I have to work around school and stuff you know how it is. But twice a week none the less there will be at least a two to three day time span between each so that I can give ample time for people to ask questions and give opinions on the discussion topic. At the end of each column will be the topic for the one coming up and so on. So with that being said here is Alice with the answers to your questions and her opinion on this column's topic which was "Will the world end?"

-Sam

Alice-

For as long as there have been humans and vampires on this planet there have been those among them who have attempted to predict the end of the world. Now I don't know about you but I haven't had any visions showing me anything apocalyptic but hey even I'm not perfect. Do I think it will end well someday yes, but when we least expect it and I don't think it will be anytime soon. 2012 well I haven't seen that one yet. So let's just leave it that. As for the world supposedly ending well yesterday obviously it didn't so for now I think were safe. The guy who said it was going to end was wrong before back in 1994 and he was wrong again now. Back in 2000 I might have been more convinced that it might end, but even then it wasn't so much that the world was going to end as we were all worried about computers taking over the world. Let's just picture terminator for that one. I think that pretty much sums that up. The world will end but as it is said no mortal man will be able to predict it and it will happen when no one expects it. A thank you as well to my lovely readers you expressed some very good views on the whole end of the world thing and I find that it seems we all share the common notion that we are safe, at least for now. So with that being said I should like to leave you with a little nugget of Alice wisdom, the world will end one day that we have established but it's not what we should worry about life is now here in the present and not all of us will get to live forever actually not even us vampires will truly live forever, so my advice to you is live every day to the fullest not because it could be your last but because you simply can. Stay strong lovely people we are all gonna be just fine. Oh and before I forget I want to leave you with a question of my own before Sam decides on her topic for the next column I want to know should the world end will you be ready for it? Also I have written out the lyrics to Miranda lamberts song heart like mine I happen to love the song and the message it gives. My question what does the song say to you? Well that's all for now my lovelies please leave a review as always I'm here to listen give honest opinions and answer your questions on whatever you have to ask. Have a wonderful Sunday!

Alice

Miranda Lambert, Heart like Mine

I ain't the kind you take home to mama

I ain't the kind to wear no ring

Somehow I always get stronger

When I'm on my second drink

Even though I hate to admit it

Sometimes I smoke cigarettes

Christian folks say I should quit it

I just smile and say "God bless"

'Cause I heard Jesus, He drank wine

And I bet we'd get along just fine

He could calm a storm and heal the blind

And I bet He'd understand a heart like mine

Daddy cried when he saw my tattoo

Said he'd love me anyway

My brother got the brains of the family

So I thought I'd learn to sing

'Cause I heard Jesus, He drank wine

And I bet we'd get along just fine

He could calm a storm and heal the blind

And I bet He'd understand a heart like mine

I'll fly away

From it all one day

I'll fly away

These are the days that I will remember

When my name's called on the roll

He'll meet me with two long-stemmed glasses

Make a toast to me coming home

'Cause I heard Jesus, He drank wine

And I bet we'd get along just fine

He could calm a storm and heal the blind

And I bet He'd understand a heart like mine

Oh, yes He would

Well there you have it the very first Ask Alice column reviews welcome as well as Pm's you may remain anonymous you May not it's up to you the next topic will be music and anything that that entails what is music to you? How does it affect your life? How does it influence you on a daily bases? Also I mentioned this before and I want to bring it up again please in your review or message specify whether or not you are OK with being mentioned by name anonymous and so on. And please let me know if you are all right with being quoted referred to etc. in the column well that's all for now folks until next time.

Sam

B.T.W… thanks to those that reviewed

:**: .life **

CAROLINA GREY

gibrat15

and others… that haven't yet

make sure you check out the review section and see what they had to say!


	4. ask alice 2

**ASK ALICE COLUMN 2**

Hello everyone and welcome to another exciting issue of ask Alice I m a little disappointed with the response to the first column but I'm OK with it this is an experiment and I don't expect a whole lot to come out of this right away. With that being said here is Alice.

**-Sam**

**Alice-**

Life likes to throw things at us that are impossible to see coming. Some things are good and others are bad. Sometimes when life throws us a curve ball we take it in stride, and sometimes we let that curve ball smack us in the face. But these are the things that make us stronger. It's, at the risk of sounding cliché, like the age old saying when life gives you lemons make lemonade or something like that. What I'm trying to say is we have to take the good with the bad and just get through it. Now I should explain why I'm telling you all of this. It's simple I want you guys to know that whatever life throws at you, you can survive and that brings me to last columns topic. Sam gave you the chance to tell us what music is to you how it affects you and so on. Since we didn't really get much on the topic I'm going to let you in on what music is to me. Music to me is my brother Edward playing the piano my mother Esme humming as she works in the garden my Jasper strumming a country tune on his guitar. Music to me is the song I can get lost in, a song that speaks to my very soul and touches my heart. So my question this column is what is music to you I know this was the discussion topic but I didn't get to her any lovely opinion's on the topic so I'm bringing it into today's column. The next thing I need to talk about is my response to one of your lovely reviews which was in response to the question I asked last column. I asked if the world should end would you be ready. And my lovely reader by the name of CAROLINA GREY had this to say "I don't mind if you mention me. For the question that you post, I'm not ready yet. I want to do so much in my life. I want to be married, to have a family. I accomplished so many things, but those two facts are very important to me." I just wanted to speak for a moment directly to her, Carolina I completely agree in all my years on this planet and as an immortal I'm not ready to go yet either. So I want to encourage you to pursue all your dreams I hope you will get married to a wonderful man, and I hope you will have many wonderful babies. Children are such a blessing, and I hope you will live a long and happy life, but of course as I said before there will always be bad with the good, so I hope you will take it in stride and never forget the good that makes the bad worth it. Actually I hope that everyone will take the advice given and pursue their dreams, life can be completely boring if you don't embrace the things that make you happy. The next thing I need to talk about is a question asked by another lovely reader by the name Elphaba wannabe she asked "OK, i have a q for Alice. What was the deal with Edward and Bella over that Missing summer? I feel like we missed something." To answer Your Question Elphaba Sam has graciously aloud for me to do a one shot on her page giving that will hopefully answer your question so look forward to that it will be up soon. So I think that about covers everything. I would like to ask one more question something for you lovely readers to ponder If someone told you, you were going to or could live forever would you and if so what would you live for? Until next time love always;

**Alice**

Well awesome people there you have it Alice and I look forward to reading your reviews. Topic now up for discussion is something I have been thinking about the last couple days with Memorial Day coming up this week I've been thinking as depressing as it is about lost lives. Soldiers lost in battle or the poor people killed in the wicked storms in Joplin, Missouri. Or even all the things lost in these wicked storms homes and such. It's had me kind of down so what have you guys been feeling about all this? Pm or review until next time;

**Sam**

B.T.W thanks to those that reviewed and those that haven't or will in the future. And a thanks to these to lovely readers; for letting me share your words

Elphaba wannabe I wasn't sure but I hope it was ok that I quoted you.

CAROLINA GREY and thanks for letting me know it was ok to mention you.


	5. ask alice 3

**Even though this isn't a story it is an interactive advice column I still have to do this every once in a while.**

**Disclaimer I own nothing but my thoughts and opinions and words of wisdom Lol everything else belongs to its respective owner. **

**Ask Alice Column** **3**

Ok so I know it's been like two weeks but I have had finales and studying was a bit higher on my list of priorities but today was my last day and I'm officially a senior. I passed all my exams and my Jr year is over so now I can take a breath and relax a bit, but this is also good news for you guys because now I have more time to write. So without further ado here's Alice.

**-Sam**

Life can be extremely hectic, as a vampire I have watched many lives crumble under the stresses of everyday life. Sometimes life just gets out of control, it can't be helped but we can control our reaction's we can strive to overcome the hassles of everyday life. We can be better than our everyday lives because there is always another day to be better to overcome the day before. Ok I know that I'm being sappy but I have my reasons I've been thinking about stress lately. Stress can be both good and bad, and I have been thinking about both kinds positive and negative. So I would love it if you could describe your stressors and stress relievers and it might just help some of my lovely readers out (and me). So now on to last columns topics music, memorial day, immortality, and the most important question of all, Prada or Gucci?(well maybe it's not all that important but hey I do love to shop) so I will answer the simplest question of all first. A question posed to me by Elphaba wannabe in her review she said "Ok, great, i cannot wait to read the one-shot :) And for Alice: this is kinda random, but which do you own more of? Gucci or Prada?" By the way I'm glad you enjoyed the one shot. It was fun rehashing that summer. Anyway back to the topic at hand Prada or Gucci? Well I can't decide I'm simply a shopaholic and I love them both. It's really as simple as that. Ok so that should about cover that, as for the question of what is music to you I was really glad to her a lovely opinion from .life, who had this to say "music i not sure it's obviously a form of entertainment but i guess music defines us shows who we really are and how feel in other words paints a picture" I just like to say that that's a great way to think of music and I agree and I think many others would too.

So next comes Memorial Day and immortality. Last columns topic and the second question I posed. Two of my lovely reviewers CAROLINA GREY and .life talked about the fact that we will always have war and that are fallen soldiers should be thanked everyday not just one day of the year. Well I agree on both fronts but I wonder while I'm thankful to our fallen men and women who have fought for the freedom of our country, I wonder about the poor treatment of many of our veterans of war, they too fought for our freedom, and while some are treated well and escaped the clutches of war on scathed many others were left with missing pieces. Some don't get the required medical they need, and some do things are getting better for our men and women now but our Vietnam vets weren't so lucky. So with that being said my mission rather than a question this time is for us all to give thanks for the veterans in our lives. So on behalf of Sam I give thanks to her grandfather Charles Hall a Vietnam vet, her great grandfather who passed last year a world war two vet to her Uncle Don a former Marine and war vet (all though not sure which war she forgets.) also to all the members of V.F.W post 1056 who fought in foreign wars. And lastly and hopefully I'm not forgetting anyone her Grandmas father who fought in World war two as well. So I hope you will remember to thank the war vets in your life alive and dead. The last thing I need to talk about was my question of if you were presented with immortality what would you live for and would you chose to live forever. CAROLINA GREY told me this in her review,

"Wow, if I could live forever I would 100% live for the people I care about. To make them happy, to make a big family including your friends. Family and friends are very important to me"

While immortality has been great and I love my family and friends and it's all been very wonderful. I think that if I could remember what it was like to be mortal I might have chosen to stay human but as it stands I wouldn't change what I have and I can't remember being mortal so I can't miss it but I did ask Sam what she thought and while she sort of agrees with me, immortality might sound great, living forever ageless extra talents speed strength and so on, it all means nothing if you don't have someone to share it with. I shudder to think what I would be like had I not been gifted with Jasper and the rest of my family. So part two of my mission for you guys is to not only thank the war veterans but also be thankful for the loved ones you have or have had, because life alone is no life at all. All right I think that wraps up this week's column it's time to hand you back over to the lovely Sam for the topic of choice until next time make sure to review.

**-Alice**

**Ok so please, please don't hate me I know this took forever and I'm sincerely sorry I wanted to have this up a week ago and it just didn't happen so I'm really sorry but it's here now so I to have been thinking about stress it's one of the reasons it took so long to get this up so this column's topic is stress positive and negative like Alice I want you to tell us about your stressors and stress relievers. Talking about it might even help who knows? So please review message or pm and Alice and I will reply accordingly until next time.**

**-Sam**


End file.
